Eternal Love
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Sometime had passed since Elli had helped Louis at the orphanage. Louis and Elli had gotten really close over the time and Louis finally realizes his feelings for her but what should happen when Elli has an accident and loses her memories but her only missing memories are of Louis? How does Louis cope? Will she ever remember him?


A few months had passed since Elli helped Louis out at the orphanage. Elli often goes to visit Louis at the castle after being granted permission to enter and leave the castle at her own free will. Just like he promised, Louis had been teaching Elli all kinds of things, like how to ride a horse and making the perfect cup of tea among many other things. Elli and Louis often looked forward to the next time they meet; they had grown rather fond of one another but neither was aware of the feelings they harbored.

It was finally the day Elli was to see Louis again, she skipped happily along with a smile on her face, eager to get to the castle. Once she arrived at the castle, Elli showed her ID to get acess inside and immediately began her search for Louis. Elli had texted him just earlier, so Louis was aware she would be visiting him. Louis still occasionally teaches Elli different things on her visits, but Elli's visits are more than just coming by to be taught something from him; Elli sees him as a close friend, someone she loves to spend time with.

Elli ambled through the castle corridors until finally she spotted someone that looked like Louis in the distance. A smile spread across her face as she hurried down the corridor. Hearing the approaching footsteps Louis turned around and was met by the lovely smile that graced Elli's face, he felt his heart grow warm from the sight; Elli's smile always brightened up his day. Louis smiled in return and politely bowed to her in greeting.

"Hello, Miss Elli. It's nice to see you again." Louis said kindly and Elli huffed and folded her arms.

"How many times has it been now? I keep asking you to drop the formalities and just call me Elli." Elli started to pout as she pretended to be upset.

Louis grinned and waved his hands in aplogy. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to being formal with everyone. I'll get it right one of these days."

Elli lowered her arms and giggled, "I know. It's okay, I'm not mad."

Louis sighed In relief and laughed along with her. After that, Louis quickly went to finish off the last of his duties before he could take a break for the afternoon. Elli wandered around the castle while she waited for Louis to finish when she spotted Edward walking towards her.

Edward strode right up to Elli and took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, softly kissing it. Elli felt her heart jump a little, this wasn't the first time the prince had greeted her in such a manner but Elli didn't think she'll ever get use to it.

"The lovely young lady graces us with her presence once again." Edward spoke kindly. Elli blushed and had a hard time keeping eye contact with the prince.

"I'm just waiting for Louis to finish his current duties." Elli said with a smile.

Edward released Elli's hand and smiled kindly, "Louis sure is lucky." Edward said and Elli cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked.

Edward chuckled, "You'll see someday." Edward didn't say much but those few words left Elli wandering what he meant.

Edward had been watching them from a distance for awhile. He saw their friendship blossom before his eyes. Edward can see just how much Louis had changed since Elli entered his life.

Edward smiled at the confused Elli when he noticed Louis approaching them from the distance. Edward leaned in a little to whisper in Elli's ear, "Looks like he has come for you." Edward said and pointed behind her and patted her on the shoulder. Elli turned around, just like Edward said, Louis was indeed approaching them, but when Elli turned back around Edward was already gone; he was completely out of sight.

"Elli, what's wrong?" Louis stood in front of Elli who still looked slightly confused.

"U-uh, nothing! Prince Edward sure moves fast..." Elli was shocked Edward was gone from the vicinity in a mere matter of moments but instead of questioning it she decided to focus her attention on Louis.

"You finished for now?" Elli asked.

Louis nodded his head and smiled, "I just finished. I have the next couple hours to do whatever you like. I can teach you more about tea or maybe eve-" Louis was cut of as Elli suddenly spoke up.

"Let's bake something!" Elli beamed, she always wanted to bake something with Louis and hoped maybe she could even learn a thing or two from him.

Louis was speechless for a few seconds, he wasn't expecting her sudden outburst. "Bake? Are you sure that is what you would like to do?"

Elli eagerly nodded her head, "Yes! I was hoping maybe..." Elli started to get shy, a blush had crept over her cheeks, "I thought maybe I could learn some things from you in the kitchen." Though really Elli just wanted to bake something in the kitchen with him because it would be fun.

"I'm not sure what I could teach to someone who is already a talented cook but I'll try my best." Louis smiled.

"Yay!" Elli clapped her hands together excitedly, "Maybe we can even let Prince Edward try some of whatever we make." Elli said with a bright smile and Louis faced the ground and pouted a little but was sure not to let Elli see.

"But I don't want anyone else having anything you make..." Louis muttered to himself and sighed.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Elli stood in front of Louis and eyed him closely. Louis's head quickly sprung up and he forced a smile as he denied saying anything.

Louis and Elli headed to the kitchen and decided they would make chocolate chip brownies. Elli absolutely loved chocolate so Louis decided to go with something that was chocolate based. They both went to gather the necessary ingredients and immediately got started on making the brownies.

Elli's heart was beating faster than usual from Louis's close proximity, they stood practically shoulder to shoulder. Elli failed to notice that Louis's cheeks were redder than usual as she was to focused on her own thoughts. Elli was so happy to be spending this time in the kitchen baking with Louis; and Louis was just as happy, his lips were curled into a small smile the whole time.

They were about halfway through baking when they both reached to grab the same item and their hands touched. They immediately sprung apart in surprise and the blushes on their faces deepened.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Elli stuttered as her eyes darted all over the place in embarrassment.

"N-No, no! I'm sorry." Louis also stuttered. He quickly directed his gaze back to the brownies in front of him as he tried to hide his embarrassment and Elli did the same. Louis rubbed over the part of his hand that had brushed over Elli's and smiled.

They finally finished the brownies and then headed out to the rose garden, were they would indulge in the freshly cooked brownies and some tea together.

"Mmm, these are really good." Elli grinned in delight as she took a bite of a brownie; the sweet chocolate filled her mouth and was pleasing to her taste buds.

"Very much so. You did a wonderful job." Louis smiled back at Elli, he was thrilled to see Elli enjoy the brownies so much.

"No way. This wouldn't have been possible without your help." Elli grinned and then looked like she just thought of something, "Oh, we should let Prince Edward try some." Elli said and moved to get out of her seat but Louis grabbed her arm.

Louis looked at her with a longing in his eyes, he didn't want her to go. Elli didn't know what had gotten into Louis she looked into his eyes feeling slightly confused.

"Louis...?" Elli softly whispered his name and Louis was brought back to reality and quickly let go of her arm and turned away.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me..." Louis said shyly, he really didn't want Elli to look at him now.

But Elli decided against going to see Edward, instead she sat back down and continued to eat the brownies with Louis.

They sat together for awhile chatting about nothing in particular and shared in many laughs. Both were thoroughly enjoying their time together, neither wanted this time to end, in their hearts they wished everyday could be the same; they wished they could see each other every day.

But sadly nothing lasts forever and their time together was rapidly nearing its end and they would have to say their farewells. Thus they always eagerly awaited for the next day they would see each other and once again enjoy one anothers company.

...

Some time had passed since the day Elli had made brownies with Louis. She hadn't heard from him for awhile, neither have had the time to see one another. Elli finally had a free day, she had texted Louis but recieved no reply. Elli sighed as she stared at her phone, she hoped that at anytime he might text her back but alas no such luck; her phone remained dead silent.

Elli wasn't even sure why this troubled her such much, just thinking about him sends her heart all aflutter. Elli knew her feelings for him now are different to those when she first met him but she isn't quite sure what they are yet; she doesn't fully understand what her heart is trying to tell her.

Elli threw herself onto her bed when a knock echoed throughout her appartment. Elli immediately sprung back up in surprise, she had no idea who would be coming to visit her. Elli jumped off her bed and hurried to answer the door. Elli slowly opened the door and there on the other side stood someone Elli had not expected to see.

Elli gasped and her eyes widened, "Louis!?" Elli said in shock.

Louis stood on the other side of the door wearing casual clothes, he smiled kindly at Elli. "I'm sorry to come over unannounced. I knew you had the day off today and Prince Edward gave me the day off as well and said I should come spend my time with you." Louis said shyly with the faintest blush on his cheeks.

Elli's heart jumped in her chest, she was so happy he came to see her and was grateful to Edward for giving him the same day off as her.

"It's been awhile. Please, come inside." Elli said and gestured for him to come in. Louis stepped inside and looked around, it was his first time in her appartment.

"You have quite a nice appartment. You keep it very neat and tidy." Louis smiled at Elli and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Elli then noticed Louis was hiding something in his hand and pointed at it. "What's that?" Elli asked curiously.

Louis noticed what she was looking at and started getting very nervous, "I-Its... Um... Here." Louis held out the small package to her.

"For me?" Elli looked surprised as she took the package from Louis's hand.

Elli looked at Louis as she wandered if it was okay to open it.

Louis nodded his head, "Please, open it." Louis said sounding a little shy.

Elli delicately opened the neatly wrapped up present, careful to not tear the rose wrapping paper. Inside she found a small horse on a key chain. Elli beamed at it.

"I-I know you like horses... So I made that for you. It's like a protective charm to keep you safe. ...I hope you like it." Louis said shyly as he waited for Elli to speak.

"I love it!" Elli said as she looked at the toy horse and up to Louis, "Thank you so much. I'll treasure it always." Elli approached Louis and kissed him on the cheek.

Louis gasped and once Elli realized what she had done she immediately turned around and apologized while Louis stood fixed on the spot with wide eyes as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"I should give her gifts more often..." Louis muttered to himself as he still held onto his cheek where she had kissed him; his cheek felt warm

"So, um... Would you like some tea?" Elli said trying to break the tension in the room after she had kissed Louis on the cheek.

"Allow me to make the tea." Louis said as he followed after Elli who had already headed towards the kitchen.

"No, you are the guest. I'll make the tea, please just sit down." Elli said unable to look at him directly. Louis didn't want to create a fuss, so he listened to her and reluctantly sat down at the table.

Elli brought out two tea cups and placed one in front of Louis. Louis picked up the cup and brought it to his lips.

"Wow, this is really good." Louis grinned as he praised her tea making.

"Only because you taught me how to make such delicious tea." Elli chuckled.

Louis shook his head, "No, I don't think I taught you much at all. You are quite talented. I think you would have been able to make fine tea even without my help." Louis smiled happily and Elli blushed at his praise.

"T-Thanks..." Elli felt incredibly shy after she had just kissed Louis and now he was praising her; it caused her heart to beat even faster than it already was.

Elli was staring at her tea when Louis spoke up breaking her from her daze.

"In a few days I have another day off, would you happen to be free as well?" Louis asked and Elli quickly checked her calendar and to her surprise she also had another free day on the same day as him.

"Great, why don't you come over to the castle. We haven't gone riding for awhile, so let's go for a ride together." Louis said.

"Really!? I would love too!" Elli beamed in delight, she couldn't be happier. Elli loved horse riding but she loved riding along side Louis even more.

Louis was overjoyed to see Elli so happy, he loved seeing the smile on her face and would do anything to protect that smile. A pleasant warmth spread throughout Louis's body. Louis couldn't deny his feelings any longer, he loved Elli and he wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him, but he was waiting for the right time to do so.

Louis wanted nothing more than to take Elli Into his arms and embrace her and feel her warmth against him and her soft lips against his, but he promised to himself that would control those feelings no matter how hard it was, even with her acting so adorable in front of him.

...

It was finally the day Elli was to meet Louis at the castle and they would go riding together. Elli was eager to get there as soon as possible, she was practically running along. Elli finally arrived at the castle, she raced towards the castle entrance and was surprised to see Louis there. He appeared to be waiting for her to arrive as soon as Louis saw Elli approaching a smile formed on his lips.

"Hello, Elli." Louis smiled brightly at Elli.

"Louis! I didn't expect you to be waiting out here. So, are we going to head to the stables now?"

Louis shook his head and took hold of Elli's hand. Elli's heart skipped a beat from the sudden touch of his hand on hers; it felt so warm Elli thought she might melt.

"I want to show you something first." Louis left Elli with those words and pulled her along into the castle. Many thoughts ran through Elli's mind as to what he might want to show her.

Elli had no idea what was going on when Louis had brought her to his room. Elli's cheeks flushed a deep red from her errant thoughts of what Louis might want to do in his room. Louis let go of Elli's hand and turned to look at her, his cheeks were also visibly red but it got worse when he noticed the look she was giving him and the blush on her face. Louis realized he must have given Elli the wrong idea and quickly stumbled through his room to get to his wardrobe; Louis could hardly contain his nerves from embarrassment at what Elli might have been thinking.

Louis opened up his wardrobe and pulled out his Violin and Elli sighed half in relief and half in disappointment.

"I wanted to show you a new song I have been practicing." Louis said cheerily.

"Really? Does that mean I'll be the first person to have the pleasure of listening?" Elli grinned happily, she was delighted that Louis wanted her to be one of the first to hear his newest song.

Louis nodded shyly and set his violin up and immediately started to play a tune.

The soft melody filled the room, it was so soothing and pleasurable to the ears. Elli felt so moved by the song and how heartfelt it was, she thought she might cry. Elli couldn't take her eyes off of Louis, he looked so handsome and looked to be enjoying himself so much as he performed. Elli hummed along to the tune and was fully involved in the song, it was almost as if he had learnt this song with her in mind.

The song finally came to an end, Elli clapped and cheered at Louis. She felt a little sad it was over, Elli had enjoyed listening to him play.

"I think I love him even more..." Elli muttered under her breath, once she realized what she said Elli jumped in surprise and tried to hide her face as it must be red as a cherry. Elli finally realized her feelings, those warm feelings she gets in her chest any time he is around and her longing for him when they are apart. Elli finally realized she loved Louis and wanted to be with him.

Louis put his violin back In his wardrobe and whispered to himself, "That song was for you Elli..."

Louis turned around to face Elli who was still feeling incredibly shy. Louis smiled at Elli and mentioned about heading to the stables now to go for their ride. Elli nodded her head and followed along behind Louis as she tried to keep her feelings intact.

They saddled up the horses and put on their helmets and they set off on their ride.

"It sure is beautiful today." Louis said as he gazed at his surroundings and every so often glanced over to look at Elli.

"Y-Yes it is." Elli said with a small laugh. Elli felt so awkward now that she realized she was in love with Louis; Elli hoped he felt the same way as her.

Louis noticed Elli was acting a little different from usual but decided to just let it slide.

They had ridden side by side for quite some time and passed by many beautiful spots. They were enjoying one anothers company and going with the flow as their horses trotted along. Louis started getting more and more nervous as they day went on when finally he came to a stop over a beautiful lakeside just a little bit off from the castle.

"Are we taking a break here?" Elli looked at Louis curiously.

Louis eyes darted about before finally resting them on Elli's. Louis took in a deep breath before finally getting the courage to speak.

"Actually..." Louis looked away for a second and then back at Elli, "There is something I want to tell you." Louis said he looked determined, he wanted to tell Elli how much he loved her.

"Oh." Elli said, she wasn't quite sure how to act with Louis being so awkward with what he was trying to tell her, Elli started getting very nervous herself.

"Elli, I-I lo-" Louis was cut off as Elli's horse had started bucking up and thrashing about.

"Elli!" Louis shouted

"Ugh, Louis I can't stop it!" Elli exclaimed.

"Elli!" Louis yelled out, he looked on in horror, he tried to help her but was unable to do anything.

"Ahhh!" Elli cried out as the horse threw her off his back.

Elli landed on the ground with a thud. Louis quickly jumped off his horse and rushed to her side. Louis could see she had been completely knocked out. Louis tried his best to keep himself together as he checked to make sure she was still alive. After feeling her faint pulse, Louis immediately dialed the hospital and an ambulance were on there way. Louis held her in his arms and noticed her helmet had been split in half from the impact of hitting the boulder that was imbedded in the ground.

"Elli, please be okay... You can't leave me now..." Louis craddled her in his arms as he tried his best to not cry. Louis was hurting, he couldn't even bear the thought of losing her now. He didn't even get to tell her he loved her, Louis wouldn't know what he would do if he lost her now.

Before long the paramedics had arrived at the scene and quickly put Elli on a stretcher and took her away. It was a race against time. Louis looked on helplessly, it was as if everything was happening in slow motion, Louis still couldn't fully comprehend everything that was going on.

Louis quickly notified Edward everything that had happened by phone and then started to head back to the horses. Louis spotted something on the ground just a little bit off from where Elli fell, he picked it up and soon as he saw what it was he sighed sadly.

"I failed to protect you, I'm so sorry..."

Louis had found the horse key chain he had made for Elli, it must have fallen out of her clothing when she was thrown from the horse, the very charm he gave to Elli that he said would protect her. Louis clenched his fist tightly around the small horse and squeezed his eyes shut, he was deeply pained from his failure.

...

Louis led the horses back to the castle and was getting the car ready to drive to the hospital to see Elli. Edward found Louis about to get in the car to drive off and stopped him. Edward wanted to go along with him, Edward knew Louis would need support at a time like this; he dropped all his duties for the day so he could accompany him.

Together they headed to the hospital. Louis immediately went to find out about Elli's condition and how she was doing. They waited around in the waiting room as Elli was still in the operating room. They waited for awhile, Louis's whole body was trembling, he hated not knowing how Elli was. A doctor finally came out to let them know of how Elli was doing. Louis jumped off his chair and looked at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Her condition has stabilized. She suffered a serious injury to the back of her head but she is expected to make a full recovery. You are lucky she got her when she did, any longer and it could have been fatal."

Louis sighed In relief, the thought that he nearly lost her, Louis didn't even want to think about it. All he wanted now was Elli to rest and recover.

The doctor headed back towards the operating room and Louis collapsed onto the chair. Edward looked at him sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edward was trying his best to give Louis the support he needed.

Some more time had passed and a nurse approached them telling them it was okay to go see her now. Louis immediately rushed to her room as fast as he could and Edward followed closely behind.

Louis entered the room and saw Elli lay asleep on the bed with her head bandaged up. Louis hurried to her side and took her hand in his while Edward stood just a little off giving them some space.

"I'm so sorry, Elli... I promise... I promise I'll never let anything like this happen to you again." Louis's voice shook as he squeezed her hand tight. He still blamed himself for everything, Louis never wanted to make this mistake again.

Louis stood by her side as he waited for her to wake up. Eventually, Elli started to stir in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. Elli took in her surroundings, she looked to be confused to where she was.

"What's going on? Ugh..." Elli held head as a sudden pain shot through it.

"You hit your head, you are at the hospital now, but you will be okay." Louis said with a relieved smile.

Elli focused her gaze on Louis and just kept staring at him, "Um, do I know you?" Elli said, she looked confused. Louis felt his heart drop in his chest, he couldn't believe the words she just spoke.

"Elli..? Don't you remember? It's me, Louis." Louis sounded worried, he had hoped she wouldn't get amnesia from hitting her head but alas it seemed his fears were coming true.

Elli then focused her gaze towards Edward and looked surprised, "Prince Edward? What are you doing here?" Elli said, she didn't understand why a prince would be visiting her.

Louis was dumbfounded, she remembered Edward but she has no recollection of him; Louis just didn't understand what was going on.

Louis and Edward went to notify a doctor about her memory loss and the doctor explained it's possible she only lost a fragment of her memory and that part of her memory she lost just happened to be all those she shared with Louis.

After that, Elli remained in the hospital for a few days longer just to make sure she was okay. Louis made sure to visit her every single day, even if she didn't remember him now, Louis hoped that if he spent enough time around her something might jog her memory.

Elli was finally released from the hospital, Edward issued that she was to stay at the castle under supervision until she had completely healed but also for Louis's sake in hope she would regain her lost memories.

...

Elli was settling into her new room at the castle and was relaxing in her bed when Louis stepped in to bring her some tea.

Louis offered Elli the tea cup and she happily took it. Elli brought it up to her lips and smiled, "Mmm, this tastes so good."

"I know, it's one of your favorites. I made it for you all the time when you visited the castle." Louis said, he was trying all different methods to try get her to remember but so far nothing seemed to be working.

"Really... I'm sorry. I don't remember." Elli sighed as she stared at her tea, no matter how hard she tried nothing would come to her. Elli looked up at Louis, a sadness filled her eyes, "I can tell I must have been someone very important to you. You are being so nice to me and yet here I am feeling like I only just met you..."

Louis's heart felt heavy from her words, she didn't know how right she was. Elli was more than just someone important to him, she was his everything, he loved her with all his heart and never got the chance to tell her. Now Louis has to hold back his feelings and watch her in hope she might just remember him but the thought she might never remember him, it nearly breaks his heart.

...

Sometime had passed, Elli still showed no signs of regaining her memory. Louis tried replaying different events they did before she lost her memories but they all ended in failure.

Today, Louis decided he would play the violin for her, he hoped maybe if she heard the tune he played for her the day it all happened it might help her remember something.

Elli listened to the sweet, calming melody that filled her room, her whole body relaxed with the music. Louis put all his feelings into the song, he had to give it his all, he just had to get her memories back.

"Hmm, this tune sounds really familiar but... No, I don't really remember anything about it..." Elli grimaced as her head hurt from trying to remember.

Louis sighed and put down his violin, "It's alright. Please don't stress yourself over this... You may never get those memories back, that's okay... I'll live with it." Louis said trying to stay strong but underneath it all he was slowly falling apart.

"I truly am sorry. No matter how long I stare at you nothing comes to my mind..." Elli felt horrible that she just couldn't remember him.

Louis than thought of something and pulled a little key chain out of his pocket; he had been carrying it around ever since the day of the accident.

"Here, do you remember this." Louis held it out to her and she took it from his hand.

Elli looked closely at the object but failed to remember anything at all, "No, I'm sorry..." Elli shook her head and Louis sighed.

"I see. That's okay. I'll let you get some rest now." Louis bowed his head and left the room.

Elli sighed and gazed at the door he just left through, "I really do want to remember... I'm sorry I'm causing you so much pain..." Elli closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Louis stood on the other side of the door and leaned back on it as he heaved a sigh, "Elli, I won't give up on you. I love you so much, no matter how painful this is, I'll keep on trying..."

...

A few days later Elli was walking down one of the corridors when she heard a voice coming from inside one of the rooms. Curious, Elli approached the room and leaned over a little so she could hear what was being said.

"Hmm, is that... Louis? He sounds like he is talking to himself." Elli was surprised to hear Louis's voice coming from the other side of the door, the words she heard next came as a shock.

"Why... Why does nothing I try work. Why did you have to forget me, Elli... I love you so much. It hurts seeing you like this... I never should have taken you out on the horses. If I didn't, you would still have your memories... I nearly got you killed I'm so, so sorry..."

Louis sounded like he was in pain as he spoke, Elli was surprised to feel something warm trail down her cheek.

"I'm... Crying? Why do I feel this way..." Elli was unsure of the emotions she was feeling but she knew more than anything that staying at the castle any longer would just continue to hurt Louis. Elli didn't want to trouble him any longer and so she rushed back to her room and was preparing to leave the castle.

Elli gathered all her things together that had been collected for her stay and hurried to get out of the castle before anyone could spot her but just before she was able to step outside a voice called out to her.

"Where are you going?" Elli looked around and there she saw Edward approaching her.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer. My memories have not returned and... I can't bear to put Louis through anymore pain." Elli sounded like she had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that.

"Are you sure that's what Louis really wants?" Edward said.

"I... I... I don't know..." Elli glanced at her feet, she felt her determination wavering, but she shook her head and quickly pulled herself back together. "No, this is for the best. Please tell Louis thank you for everything." Elli said and started to walk off, "...And tell him I said goodbye." She said In the softest whisper, Edward only just managed to hear it.

...

Not long after Elli had left, Louis entered her room and was shocked to find her missing. Louis immediately searched the castle for her but could find her nowhere, he began to panic as he had no idea where she might be. Louis then noticed the sky outside had gotten unusually dark, it looked like a storm was fast approaching. Louis continued to search for her until finally had Edward approached him.

"She left." Edward said and Louis's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No... Why..?" Louis asked, he looked very concerned.

"She didn't want to hurt you any longer. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her..." Edward sighed.

Louis was speechless. He didn't understand, was it that obvious that he was hurting, he tried his best to hide it from her after all. Then it occurred to Louis that maybe she heard him when he was talking to himself.

"No... Dammit! I'm such an idiot." Louis said and bolted from the spot leaving Edward behind who looked slightly confused from Louis's words but hoped him all the best.

Louis rushed out of the castle and hoped he would be able to catch up with her before she had the chance to get home. Louis looked up at the sky, it was a ominous, eerie gray. Louis didn't like the looks of it and knew he had to hurry to beat the storm.

Louis didn't even stop to get into the car, he just kept on running as he left the castle behind him. A sudden flash lit up the sky followed by a loud boom and the floodgates appeared to have finally opened up as the rain started to fall.

"No! Don't rain yet!" Louis shouted to the sky, he wished it could have held off for just a little longer. Louis didn't give up though he continued to run even though it was getting increasingly difficult to see. Finally, Louis saw what appeared to be a figure walking along in the distance. Louis picked up his pace and pushed himself to his limit to catch up to that figure.

"Wait!" Louis called out and the figure stopped and turned around. Louis ran right up to them and stopped in front of them and took a second to catch his breath.

"Louis? W-What are you doing here?" Elli said, she was surprised to see Louis had been chasing after her and in a storm nonetheless.

"You can't just leave me!" Louis said sounding upset.

"But... I have hurt you enough. And now here you are chasing me through a storm. Haven't I caused you enough pain?" Elli looked sadly at Louis, she really didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"No... No, Elli. I would do anything for you. I love you so much, I don't want you to leave me... Please don't leave me..." Louis said and pulled Elli into his arms and kissed her. Louis released her from the kiss and whispered into her ear, "I don't want to let you go..."

Elli looked slightly shaken up but the her next words completely shocked Louis, "Louis... I love you too..."

"Huh!?" Louis looked into Elli's eyes, he thought he must be dreaming, Louis couldn't believe she just said she loved him.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain... I remember everything... Thank you for never giving up on me..." Elli smiled in relief for the first time in ages and Louis was overjoyed.

"You remember..." Louis didn't know what to say, he was overcome by so many emotions all he could do was kiss her again. This time his kiss was gentle but sweet, he showed just how much he truly loved her.

"I'm never going to let you forget me again..." Louis whispered into her ear and Elli blushed.

Louis and Elli walked hand in hand back towards the castle and immediately went to take a shower and change their clothes after being drenched from the storm. Louis went to notify Edward of the good news and Edward couldn't have been happier for them.

Later that night after everything had settled down, Louis was sitting next to Elli on the sofa as the chatted about everything that had just went on in the recent weeks. Elli rested her head on Louis's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her head.

"I'm so happy." Elli softly whispered.

"Me too... I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you how I truly felt... I never had planned to give up on you but that's not to say I wasn't worried your memories would never return." Louis said with a faint smile as he thought back on his feelings.

"Would you have continued to love me even if I never remembered you?" Elli asked.

"Yes... I would have loved you forever and ever, nothing would have changed that." Louis kindly replied.

"Oh, Louis..." Elli was so touched by how deeply he loved her.

"But now you are all mine." Louis said and Elli didn't even have time to respond before Louis had picked her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed.

"I won't let you get away from me. Never again. You are mine now and forever..." Louis whispered into her ear in heated breaths. Elli knew just what to expect but she had no intention of holding him back.

Louis traced kisses all over her skin, down from her eyes, nose, lips and neck. Louis slowly undressed Elli and started to softly kiss her chest which enticed several moans from Elli.

You are so cute..." Louis whispered as he continued to kiss Elli along her chest. Their bare skin rubbed softly against each other, Elli's back arched in pleasure, she was thoroughly enjoying the moment and Louis was enjoying it just as much. They were completely lost in each other, lost in their love, lost in their passion.

They shared a most passionate night together as they showered each other with their love and tender warmth. This would be something neither would forget, the struggles they faced the pain they endured and finally being able to feel each other in such a way it would be something they would always treasure. Louis promised to himself that night to never let Elli be hurt again, he promised to protect her smile now and forevermore.


End file.
